The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine endwall.
In gas turbines, turbine endwall distress may occur due to high temperatures and large temperature gradients. A turbine endwall can be located at either the stator or the rotor and at either the inner diameter or the outer diameter of the turbine and is generally oriented such that turbine airfoils extend radially away from an endwall surface.
Types of endwall distress experienced in the field include, but are not limited to, oxidation, spallation, cracking, bowing and liberation of the endwall components. Accordingly, various approaches have been attempted to address this problem. In general, these approaches employ cooling enhancements for endwall surfaces, the creation of convection cooling passages within the endwall and/or additions of components that provide for local film cooling with low-momentum flow.